Pearl's Special Gem
by Kayda-Starr
Summary: This is the third installment of "Lost Gem". It seems though Pearl has Emerald back she still is finding it hard to let her in again. How much more time will it take for Pearl to realize time means nothing compared to love? Will Emerald's quiet love for Pearl finally win?
1. How Emerald Came To Be

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Steven Universe if I did my Emerald would soo be a character

 **Author's Note:** Kayda here hope you enjoy this third Emearl story :) don't worry there will be plenty of fluff ;)

#######################################################################################

 **Some where on Homeworld before Emerald joined the Crystal Gems:**

Emerald looked at the cold black walls again these have been here since she emerged. She dose not know how much time has past since then. All she knows is who ever was outside the door just to her left changed every once in a while. Emerald's empathic nature could sense the difference between the gems. She always could even similar gems have different emotional signatures. Even Emerald she just didn't know how to hide them that was mostly because she emerged not to long ago and in front of a diamond. She later learned from the whispering outside her door this diamond is called Yellow Diamond. Emerald also learned that she had been made for the sole purpose of giving advice about the army and to be the body guard of Yellow Diamond. That was until Yellow Diamond say she isn't like the other Emerald's though thought she might be salvageable for her weapons. That too when up in smoke when she pulled out her shield daggers to defend herself against a hologram. To be fair she didn't know it had been a hologram she never saw one before. Emerald glanced at the door as nervousness filled the air.

"Sentenced to be crushed this soon after emerging I'd hate to be this gem.", One guard said

"Well your not so let's just get her and go.", came the gruff reply of the other guard. Emerald gulped good thing she all ready had a feeling this is coming. She crouched in a corner and cloaked herself in a hologram and hoped she wouldn't be seen. They came in and she took no time in poofing them then running. It didn't take long to meet up with the rebles and join them but unknown to her Yellow Diamond knew she had escaped.

 **Back with Yellow Diamond.**

"You idiots let her escape! What if she attracts the rebel sapphire? That's all we need is another diamond being born!", Yellow Diamond says hissing the last part to herself then waved her hand for the two gems to be crushed. She then looked down at her reports of the rebels and growled. 'It didn't matter that the sapphire preferred the ruby. What would that matter when a stronger gem who is more her level comes along?', she thought grinding her teeth.

 **Many upon many years later**

Yellow Diamond learned that the gems ruby and sapphire have disgraced themselves by becoming a fusion not only that this fusion even named itself Garnet. According to all reports the fusion refuses to be anything but a fusion. This did not stop Yellow Diamond from worrying this only made her worry even more. She knew this could lead to gems being born for the first time since she took over oh so long ago. Most gems believed the lie that they could only be made. They will learn of this falseness soon she feared it will be too soon for her liking. Her only solace now is that her army reported of the Emerald blowing up with the laser durring a skirmish on a planet. At least she wouldn't have to worry about any Diamonds being born since the only gem left able to do so is a Quartz who is defective beyond reason. The rebel leader could also do this but all the reports said she preferred the back water creatures known as humans.


	2. Complicated

**Author's Note:** dear readers this chap was too fun to write. Please Fave, Follow,Review

########################################################################################

 **~Present Day~**

Emerald watched Steven bounce up and down excitedly. A small grin spread across her face she felt rather excited too. Pearl agreed to a training match with Connie and Steven. This will be the first time since the spar on the beach she can show off for Pearl. Emerald blushed slightly at the thought a tug some where deep inside told her Pearl is near, but not too near.

What ya thinking about?", Steven asked with a small grin. Emerald shook her head "Aww no fair!", he protested making the quiet Gem chuckle a little.

" I bet she is thinking of Pearl.", Connie says slyly . Steven looked at her for a moment confused then stars shined his eyes.

"Oh my gosh I almost forgot they love each other!", Steven squeals. Emerald blushed brightly.

" It is a lot more complicated than that Steven.", Emerald says slowly. Connie giggled leaning against Steven.

"Keep telling yourself that.", She says. Emerald rolled her eyes a trick she learned from Amethyst

" Are you ready?", Pearl says when she spots them

"Yea but can you guys go first?", Steven asked.

" I don't know..",Pearl says hesitantly looking at Emerald from the side of her eyes.

"Please!" Steven says with puppy eyes.

"Yea please!", Connie begs too.

" I am okay with that if you are Pearl." , Emerald says looking away. Pearl nods then leads them to the warp pad.

"This is going to be sooo cool!", Steven says excitedly making Connie giggle. They soon arrive at the arena Connie first trained at. Connie took Steven's hand and took a seat in the first row. Emerald summoned her shield daggers and took a stance. Pearl summoned her spear also taking a stance.

" Ready?", Emerald asked

"As I will ever be.", Pearl answered. On some silent signal they rushed each other. The sound of grunting and the ting of metal filled the air as the pair traded blows. Emerald shoved one of Pearl's attacks off her shield dagger then slashed. Pearl did a quick flip backwards to avoid the blow. Soon each was so into to the battle they forgot they are being watched. Tension into joy easily enough after mere minutes passed. They were so lost in the moment that they didn't notice their gems starting to glow brightly. Soon the light is too bright to look at so Steven and Connie cover their eyes with their arms. As soon as the light faded what they saw both shocked and excited them. In the place of the two gems stood one giant Gem. Her height put Sugalite to shame with her light green skin, green and white highlighted hair it left no doubt she is a fusion.

" Giant Woman!",Steven gasped with stars in his eyes. The fusion smiled sweetly at him.

"I am Topaz and I have been wanting to meet you Steven." ,Topaz says slowly.

"Wow! Cool hi Topaz how long do I have?", Steven asked.

" Not long but only because Emerald and Pearl want to be themselves and together. I have a feeling we will see each other again.",Topaz says then hugs him

"Okay I will be waiting.", Steven says grinning. Another bright light engulfed the Gem in her place stood Emerald and Pearl both looking away blushing the former rubbing her neck.

" I-I should go now.",Pearl stutters.

"Awwwwwwww don't it's okay." ,Steven says

"Don't go Pearl.", Emerald says softly.

" Why not?", Pearl asked suddenly Emerald smiled.

"Listen and I will tell you.", She says. Pearl looked thoughtfully

" All right."Pearl nodes. Emerald takes a deep breath.

##################################################################################################

 **Author's Note:** bwuahaha a cliff hanger for you ;)


	3. Understanding

Emerald knew exactly what she wanted to do. There is only one way to communicate her feelings properly. Singing she started with a soft hum then began to sing.

"Can't you see what this is doing to us?

Why can't things be the way they use to be?

I miss the way you laugh

I miss the way you smile

I miss the way you looked at me

Oh why

Oh why

Can't things be the way they use to be?

The things we did

The games we played

The times we shared

Can't you see I feel the same way I did then?

Oh why

Oh why

Can't things be the way they use to be?",Emerald sang Pearl's eyes widened then she gave Emerald a soft look and started to sing.

"The way you look

The way you laugh

The way you smile at me

Why can't I just let you in again?

Oh why

Oh why

Can't things be they way they use to be?

I miss your touch

I miss you close to me

I miss the love in your eyes

So why

Oh why

Can't things be the way they use to be?", Pearl sing tearing up. Then they sang in unison.

"You know I still feel the same way as then

Just open your arms

Oh why

Oh why

Can't things be the way they use to be?

The way they use to be.", they sang together. After looking deeply into each other's eyes then hugged. Finally all the walls fell all the uncertanty just washed away.

" Awwwwwwww that was beautiful. ", Steven whispered to Connie tears in his eyes. Connie nodded she also had a small amount of tears in her eyes. Suddenly Garnet is standing beside them a huge grin on her face.

" I missed her but, this makes it worth it.",Garnet says softly.

"Do you mean Topaz?", Steven asked as Garnet gestured for them to follow her.

" Yes I will meet her eventually. I know they need time alone now that they finally understand.",Garnet says as they warp away.

"Understand what?", Steven asked.

" I am with Steven on this please explain.", Connie says.

"That they never stopped having feelings for each other.", Garnet says

" Knew it!", Steven claims making Connie giggle and Garnet rumple his hair. He pretended to pout but couldn't hold back his grin. "This is so awesome!", Steven says

" Yes now we just need to let them say how they feel to each other.",Garnet says. Amethyst looked up from her sandwich.

"Yo how are they?", Amethyst asked taking a bite.

" Good.", Garnet says then leaves. Amethyst grins then turns her attention to Connie and Steven.

"Great I was hoping they would remember how they feel. I miss seeing Pearl grin like a mad Gem.", Amethyst says with a chuckle

" Well you know how she felt then now.", Steven says with a grin making Amethyst blush.

"Y-yea", Amethyst says muttering then quickly leaves. Steven and Connie what a glance then giggle behind their hands.

##################################################################################################

 **Author's Note:** The song is 100% mine I wrote it for this story for this pair. If you want just the lyrics send me a PM. Hope you peeps liked it :)


	4. Star Struck

Emerald's day had stared out like any other walking to the barn to fix and patch the boards. What she had not counted on is the giant hole appearing beneeth her feet. The good thing is that Peridot had seen her fall into said hole. The bad thing is she got poofed and she hated getting poofed. That couldn't be helped though the hole is very deep and it was the last thing she knew of before she retreated to her gem.

 **1 2 3**

Amethyst paced around the opening in the ground. "Must be a Slinker hole…. Don't ask long story. I'll tell you later promise.", Amethyst told Peridot as Pearl came up. Pearl nodded to Amethyst and the purple gem pulled out her whip.

"Be careful we don't need you to poof too." , Amethyst say then lowers Pearl down with Peridot pointing a flashlight down the hole. Garnet keept Steven entertained as they did this. After what seemed like forever the whip is tugged twice and Amethyst pull Pearl up holding Emerald's gem close to her.

"Peridot, Amethyst, Steven let's give them some time.", Garnet says gently leading the others away.

 **1 2 3**

Pearl sat on the couch and looked down at Emerald's gem in her hands. It has been two days since Emerald had been proofed back to her gem state. Pearl was starting to get worried that something has gone wrong. Then the gem glow softly Pearl placed it gently on the couch next to her and waited. Not a minute passed when Emerald appeared. Not a heart beat later Emerald felt herself being tackle hugged onto the couch. At first the quiet gem wore a stunned look then smiled and hugged Pearl back. At the corner of her eye she saw a wide eyed Amethyst peeking from behind the front door. Emerald sent her a look that said 'nothing to see here' and the purple gem quietly exited.

"You had me worried!" , Pearl says giving her a gentle shove in the couch " I thought I was going to lose you again.", Pearl says softly. Emerald felt bad she had not meant to make her worried but, she still didn't understand why Pearl is so upset. It's not like her gem had been shattered or anything. Emerald knew they had shared feelings for each other before. She didn't know if they still share those feelings. Emerald all ready knew she still felt the same way she all ways has towards the taller white gem. Emerald had a hunch Pearl felt the same too. Emerald don't need a hunch she needed to hear how Pearl felt about her.

"I just poofed. I am okay Pearl honest. What has gotten you so upset?", Emerald says feeling it was time Pearl opened up to her. She had not wanted to push her before but, being alone here is the perfect opportunity.

"What do you mean…. Oh that's right. I haven't told you how I feel. At least not directly.", Pearl says blushing her words caught Emerald's attention. "I am star struck for you.", Pearl says then sees Emerald's wide eyes looked down. "It must sound dumb.", Pearl mutters sadly then felt her chin gently being lifted up.

"No it's not. I am star struck for you to." Emerald says smiling softly Pearl smiled back happily. They slowly leaned towards each other and kissed softly. "About time.", Emerald teased as Pearl let her sit up. Pearl blushed as she found herself gently pulled into the quiet gem's lap.

"How long?", Pearl asked with a soft grin.

"To be honest the first time we meet I felt a connection. I don't know what it was but I felt drawn to you. It wasn't until way later that I knew how I truly felt.", Emerald says blushing.

"Then this day has been due for a long time.", Pearl says with a blush and smile. She reached up a hand and ran it across Emerald's cheek. "I love you.", Pearl says softly.

"I love you to.", Emerald says cupping her chin gently and ran her thumb across her cheek then they kissed again this time a little longer and wore goofy grins afterwards. They cuddled for some time happily glad that they had talked and found love in each other again.

##################################################################################################

 **Author's Note:** this isn't the last chapter BTW. Nope not at all. How many of you are yelling " Finally!". I did to when I decided it was time you the readers saw this chapter. I have been holding on to this from day on story one. Hope you like it. Feel free t fave, fallow, review.


	5. The Truth About Rose

Steven backed away slowly Pearl stood looking wide eyed. In the door frame stood Emerald who said not a word. The normally reserved gem is sending off waves of hurt and slight anger.

"It's not what you think.", Peasrl says softly. The green gem took a step forward eyes begging to be told that she heard wrong.

" Explain please.", Emerald says in a soft slowvoice. Pearl winced visably then sat on the couch with a sigh. Emerald never talked to her this way it all ways had a different tone.

"Okay I will please take a seat. I will tell you everything.", Pearl says pointing to the cushion on the end of the couch. Emerald looked thoughtful then with a nod sits down. " Let me start at the beginning.", Pearl says with a half smile. Emerald scooted closer relaxing next to Pearl.

"I am not mad not really maybe a little hurt.", Emerald says. Pearl looked at her for a long time.

" Well I hope this story makes you feel better.", Pearl says then with a deep breathe started her story.

 **~A Long Time ago on Homeworld~**

Blue, Yellow, Pink, and White Diamond gathered around a small pearl. Pink Diamond gestured to the pink smaller gem.

"Remember this pearl is for you now.", Pink Diamond says looking at the Quartz.

" Allright.", Rose Quartz says with a small smile. The Pearl looked her over. Rose Quartz held out her hand to the pearl. "Come with me now.", Rose says sweetly to her. The Pearl looked at the diamonds who nodded so the pearl took her hand.

" Mistress.", Pearl says monotone like. Rose smiles and they walk off together.

 **~Years later~**

It had taken a long time to for Pearl to call her mistress Rose. As the years rolled by Rose taught her many things. One of those things had been how to handle a sword. Even though Pearl had a spear Rose wanted to teach her things slowly. The sweet way of Rose Quartz drew Pearl to her. Every little thing Rose did made her blush and feel out of place. This didn't make her loyalty any less to her it made it all the stronger.

Her and Rose are sent on mission after mission. One mission open their eyes to the intention of Homework. This was a mission to a planet called Earth. They had not thought of the creatures called humans. But, they surprised them with their deepth despite being simple. They learned a lot fromhumans one of the most important things had been love.

 **~Years Later~**

Pearl is pretty sure that her and Ros fell in love for a time. The looks they shared the times when they cuddled close together. Rose is the gem who taught her what love is but, not what it meant. It was like the pink gem was waiting. They met the cute duo Ruby and Sapphire not to long ago. In that time the fusion called Garnet taught them the deeper depth of love the never knew. That's when Pearl knew that what her and Rose truely have isn't love not even close. They may have strong feelings for each other but, it is no where near love.

 **~Present Day~**

"Now I know what love is because I have you.", Pearl says as she finishes her story. Emerald grinned at her and hugged Pearl close. **  
**

"I love you.", Emerald say snuggling close. She leaned closer to Pearl who smiled and leaned closer to her. The distance is slowly closed slowly between them. But, the darn front door startled them they looked up to see a blue gem giving them a confused look.

" Another on?!", the blue gem says dryly

"Lapis... Did you just get back?", Pearl asked looking embarrassed.

" Yea who is this?", Lapis asked gesturing to Emerald.

"I am Emeraldd. Hello Lapis.", Emerald says.

" She your gem?", Lapis asks Pearl. Pearl nodds and smiles as Emerald pulls her close. Lapis rolls her eyes.

"I think I should of keept traveling", Lapis says leaving. The pair looked at one another then kissed.

" Love you.", They mummered together.


	6. Her Guardian

**~A Sneak Peek at Rose's feelings about Emearl~**

Emerald paced the ground. All her energy was pent up from not doing anything. Her gem type is a guardian gem but she had nothing to guard. It was really frustrating that she had nothing to do. Watching the others all do something made it all that much worst. She wished Rose would just give her a job of some kind. She spotted Pearl with her hallobaord putting things down and blushed. She didn't want Pearl to think she is useless not after they had finally started to get along way better. Emerald didn't notice Rose watch her every movement.

"Well Garnet you are right of course. Soo?'. Rose says then smiles.

"You know the plan.", Garnet says with a soft laugh and walks off. Rose smiles after her with a nod she walks up to Emerald. With a gentle tap on the shoulder Emerald turned around.

"What can i do Rose? Just please give me a task". Emerald says almost desperately. Rose pulled a straight face and pretened to think about it long and hard.

"I don't know. I don't feel like it's right to tell you who you should guard.", Rose says looking thoughtful.

"Rose...", Emerald says slowly looking worried.

"But.,,,", Rose says closing her eyes.

"But, what?", Emerald asked tilting her head.

"I can't fault you if you find some one you wish to guard.", Rose says opening one eye. Emerald looked confused. "I am sort of worried about Pearl she dose soo much to prove herself..",Rose says then gently turns Emerald around. Pearl was no more than a few feet away. Emerald took a step forward then froze in fear. Rose smirked as she pulled back an open palm hand and gave the quiet gem a shove. "Hey Pearl!", Rose called. Pearl turned just in time to catch a blushing Emerald. They looked at each other as Emerald slowly pulled away and they shared a smile. Rose chuckled to herself as she walked over to Garnet and they hi-fived.

"It worked.', Rose mutters enthused.

"Of course it worked it was my plan.", Garnet says with a smirk.

"Ahh but i carried it out.', Rose says laughing.

"true very true.", Garnet says as they share a smile watching the two.

##################################################################

 **Author's note:** _AND END_ this is the last chap sorry if it's short XD. Stay tuned my Steven Universe craziness hasn't ended . The first of my Gemling Chronicles "Garnet's Love" is comming soon.


	7. Remastering

Hello all my dear followers I have decided to remaster all my earlier stories. So "Lost Gem", "A Love Never Forgotten", "Pearl's Specail Gem", and "Digimon: Revised" are all getting remastered. The "Lost Gem" Trilogy is getting a total redo and make over in story Like "A Firework's Heart". I am sol proud of these stories that I want to show the growth I have had as a writer since then. Also with the trilogy the story feels too short and moved too fast. All the plot will be there just retold I hope for the better and spark more interest then the originals. As for 'Digimon:Revised" only chapter length and the dialog from the actual show will change. The original dialogue always made me very self conscious since it was basically the dumb rewrote to make sense in English :"D. Anyway though you all should know and not totally freak out when you see stories or chapters go missing.


End file.
